<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Am'en by That_Marsh_Fellow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449165">Am'en</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Marsh_Fellow/pseuds/That_Marsh_Fellow'>That_Marsh_Fellow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Admiring Plo Koon, Alien Biology, Alien culture (a bit), Bottom Kit Fisto, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentioned one-sided Sekura/Fisto, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, non-translated made-up kel-dor language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Marsh_Fellow/pseuds/That_Marsh_Fellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Одним из любимых занятий мастера Куна было раздевать Кита.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kit Fisto/Plo Koon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Am'en</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Одним из любимых занятий мастера Куна было раздевать Кита.</p><p>Гладкая зеленоватая кожа наутолана, с россыпью более тёмных пигментных пятен вдоль плеч, ощущалась необычно под пальцами кел-дора. Она не была похожа ни на что другое. Дорин, Корускант, Храм джедаев, всё, что он когда-либо ощущал до этого, чувствовались совершенно иначе, и поэтому Пло невольно тянулся к мастеру Фисто с таким непреодолимым желанием, словно наутолан был какой-то редчайшей формой искусства, наконец-таки попавшей в руки самого требовательного в мире коллекционера. Объяснить было сложно, но кел-доры, будучи склонными в силу своих особенностей к тактильно-визуальному восприятию гораздо больше, чем другие расы, имели свой уникальный взгляд на привычные и незначительные для других разумных вещи.</p><p>Мир вокруг себя келдорианский мастер-джедай мог видеть не только глазами, — глаза были лишь вспомогательным инструментом, таким как встроенный визор в шлеме клона, — но и фактурами. Дорин был твёрдым и шершавым, как старый дорожный плащ или песок, но в тоже время надёжным, подобно крепкой броне, не раз испытанной в бою. Корускант был вязким, липковатым, но вылизанно-глянцевым сверху — подпорченный йогурт с застывшей корочкой шоколадной глазури. Храм джедаев был гладким, прямым, с ровными углами и выверенной симметрией каждой панели, что отражало суть учения джедаев — неукоснительное следование зову Силы и отрицание всего лишнего.</p><p>Кит… Кит был непонятным. Наутолан то ощущался приятно-шероховато, как тонкий слой песка, обласканный бесконечной ленивой волной, то вдруг становился неуловимым, текучим, как пенистая вода Гли-Ансельмского залива, проходящая сквозь пальцы, а потом тут же вырастал неприступной гранитной скалой, о которую разбивались вдребезги даже самые высокие водяные валы. Кит был загадкой для кел-дора. И, раздевая его каждый раз, Пло с волнением гадал, каким окажется наутолан сегодня.</p><p>Слово, которое мастер-джедай смог подобрать, когда пояс был развязан, и туника с тихим шуршанием сползла с плеч, упав к ногам Фисто, — шелковистый. Сейчас Кит был мягким и бархатным, и мелко-мелко трепещущим — непуганый молоденький эопи, будто в первый раз выведенный за пределы своего загона и с любопытством ступающий точёными копытцами по сыпучему песку.</p><p>Вдоволь налюбовавшись, Пло, не отрывая взгляда, снял с когтей пластоидные накладки, левитируя их Силой на тумбочку у кровати. Руки у кел-доров были жёсткие, грубые, с острыми когтями на указательном и среднем пальцах, которые приходилось прятать под специальную защиту, чтобы ненароком не повредить что-либо вокруг себя. Поэтому то, как доверчиво и легко Кит подставлялся этим обычно вызывающим у других разумных уважительно-боязливый трепет рукам, заставляло Пло хотеть исследовать каждый сантиметр тела наутолана, чтобы понять, что делало этого кальмароголового джедая таким особенным, будоражащим, манящим.</p><p>Кел-дор неторопливо, аккуратно огладил широкие, покатые плечи Фисто, уделяя внимание каждой неровности, будто пытаясь детально запомнить это странное, но вместе с тем невообразимо приятное ощущение, спускаясь ниже, изучая, исследуя, пробуя, ища так необходимые ему ответы.</p><p>— Пло, ты… Ах!</p><p>Кит шумно выдохнул, пошатнувшись, и вцепился в складки робы партнёра, когда погружённый в свои мысли кел-дор ощутимо царапнул когтями мягкую и уязвимую кожицу светло-зелёного живота.</p><p>— Извини, — кел-дор тут же отдёрнул руки, прижимая их к своей груди, и обеспокоенно поднял голову. — Больно?</p><p>— Ничего страшного, — отозвался Кит, видя как стушевался обычно такой невозмутимый Пло. — Крохотная царапинка, не больше.</p><p>— Мы можем прекратить, если ты не хочешь.</p><p>— То есть сначала ты доводишь меня до такого, — Кит резко перехватил одну руку кел-дора, притягивая её ближе к себе и кладя на заметную выпуклость в своём паху, — а потом предлагаешь всё прекратить из-за малейшего пустяка?</p><p>— О, — коротко сорвалось с дыхательного фильтра маски джедая, когда его пальцы рефлекторно сжались вокруг эрекции Фисто, и та горячо запульсировала под чужим касанием, требуя внимания и ласки.</p><p>Пло глухо прокашлялся, стараясь сохранить хотя бы часть того спокойного тона, каким он обычно раздавал указания Волчьей Стае, но на самом деле преуспевая в этом чуть лучше, чем никак.</p><p>— Кхм. Тогда, возможно, нам стоит воспользоваться для этого горизонтальной поверхностью.</p><p>Ловкие прохладные пальцы наутолана стиснули на секунду его плечи чуть крепче, а затем пробежались вверх по щекам вдоль краёв антикислородной маски. С лёгким щелчком больше не нужных фиксаторов, кел-дорские плотные защитные очки остались в руке Кита, а на зеленокожего инородца устремился немного рассеянный — с непривычки — мягкий взгляд маленьких серых глаз.</p><p>Мастер Кун несколько раз усиленно моргнул, привыкая к внезапной перемене освещения. Глаза кел-доров, как и дыхательная система, были очень чувствительны к условиям, отличным от родной атмосферы, и без специальных очков даже такое тусклое солнце, какое сияло над Корускантом, могло запросто лишить жителей Дорина зрения, иссушив глаза до полной невозможности лечения. Но даже и без этого, строение их лиц было весьма экзотичным для других рас, и поэтому привычка не снимать с себя на людях защитную аппаратуру даже при приемлемых условиях давно вошла в кел-дорские обычаи вежливости.<br/>
Кит, разумеется, был абсолютно не согласен с таким положением вещей.</p><p>Одним из любимых занятий мастера Фисто было обожать Пло.</p><p>Эмпатические способности наутоланов, крайне высокие благодаря четырнадцати длинным и толстым головным отросткам-лекку, позволяли Киту чувствовать не только сами эмоции, вихрями клубившиеся вокруг каждого живого существа, будь то пробежавший по улице Корусканта чей-то домашний фелинкс, новичок-клон, только что попавший в гущу битвы, или джедай, пусть даже отрицающий наличие у себя каких-либо чувств, кроме покорности воли Силы, но и их глубину. И, в некоторых случаях, их правдивость.</p><p>Последнее когда-то сослужило ему хорошую службу, когда с ним впервые попытались откровенно флиртовать. Пышногрудая синекожая тви’лечка с губками бантиком и большими кукольными глазами, Аайла Секура, пытавшаяся постоянно зажать наутолана где-нибудь в укромном уголке и утверждавшая, что её влечение к нему абсолютно искренно, оказалась всего лишь искусной интриганкой, пытавшейся таким образом вызвать ревность у мастера Воса, своего учителя. Фисто нашёл в себе силы не выдавать провинившуюся Секуру после того, как обман вскрылся, но раз и навсегда дал девушке понять, что он может видеть сквозь её тви’лекское обаяние.</p><p>Наученный горьким опытом, наутолан замкнулся было ото всех прежних контактов, отдалившись даже от своих самых близких друзей — Оби-Вана и Агена, — но именно в этот момент в его жизни появился он. Кел-дор, полностью соответствующий характером суровому климату своей планеты. Пло был совершенно непохожим на всех тех, с кем Киту доводилось знакомиться прежде. Он был молчалив и несгибаем, большую часть времени отводил на медитации и тренировки и среди некоторых младших падаванов даже приобрёл репутацию второго магистра Винду — такого же мрачного и серьёзного. Но, даже не напрягая свои способности, Кит мог с уверенностью сказать, что именно отличало кел-дора от остальных джедаев. Это не было связано с количеством мидихлориан в его крови или с искусством владения световым мечом. Это было связано с открытостью и чистотой его эмоций.</p><p>Однажды вечером наутолану довелось застать мастера Куна одного в пустом тренировочном зале. Тогда он был настолько поражён увиденной картиной, что не смог заставить себя развернуться и уйти, вместо этого тихо проскользнув в приоткрытую дверь и устроившись у стены.</p><p>Кит, будучи по своей натуре прямолинейным, признался себе в этом сразу же — Пло привлекал его не только своим незаурядным умом и силой духа. Пло распалял в наутолане и более приземлённые желания. Заворожённо наблюдая за кел-дором, Кит изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не вздыхать. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел, как грациозно мастер Кун скидывает верхнюю одежду, как перекатываются под грубой персиковой кожей сильные мускулы, обычно скрытые несколькими слоями туник, а теперь чётко выступающие на обнаженном торсе, с каким изяществом тот отрабатывает каскадные движения своей излюбленной формы боя — Джем Со. И пусть даже его лицо всё так же было скрыто непроницаемой маской, те эмоции, которые Фисто, благодаря эмпатии, чувствовал в своей голове, заставляли его только сильнее сгорать от внезапного возбуждения.</p><p>Однако, принимая эти желания, он всё же никак не мог предполагать, что, признавшись однажды кел-дору в своих чувствах, вдруг получит в ответ от такого правильного Пло взаимность. Видимо, у Силы действительно оставалось ещё много сюрпризов в рукаве для них обоих. Кит никогда не спрашивал кел-дора, почему он сделал такой выбор — это было не нужно.<br/>
Когда по ночам эти же мускулистые руки, крепко державшие днём меч, так же уверенно и ловко держали его самого, Кита, пока наутолан до боли сжимал в зубах кончик одного из лекку, чтобы не закричать на весь Храмовый дистрикт, а слезы чистейшего удовольствия сами собой наворачивались на глаза, Фисто захлёстывали эмоции кел-дора — откровенные, живые, любящие. И именно этими яркими эмоциями внешне ворчливого и замкнутого джедая он так восторгался.</p><p>— Тебе они не нужны, — наутолан улыбнулся, отправляя очки Пло на всё ту же тумбочку. — Твои глаза очень красивые. Мой народ назвал бы их цвет цветом серебряного ириса. Это такой цветок. Подводный.</p><p>— На Дорине серый считается показателем чувствительности ребенка к Силе, — спокойно отозвался тот, однако кожа вытянутых экстрасенсорных органов, обрамлявших голову Пло с обеих сторон, едва заметно потемнела — верный признак того, что джедай был смущён.</p><p>— Если Совет отправит меня на Гли-Ансельм — я привезу тебе такой ирис в подарок. Думаю, тебе понравится. Ты ведь любишь всякое необычное.</p><p>— Гм, — неловко прочистил горло кел-дор, и его кожа потемнела ещё сильнее. — Гли-Ансельм сейчас вроде бы охраняет мастер Талли… Думаю, она сообщит, если в её секторе появятся силы Конфедерации.</p><p>Кит фыркнул. Пло прервал начатую было фразу о выдающихся качествах джедая-родианки, и маленькие складки по бокам маски там, где она прилегала к скулам, натянулись сильнее — кел-дор хитро улыбался.</p><p>— Мастер Талли подождет. У нас есть задачи и более насущные, не так ли?</p><p>Фисто хотел придумать ответ поостроумнее, но всё, что у него получилось выдавить — это судорожное «Оххх!», потому что в следующую секунду он уже, едва не споткнувшись о собственную ногу под внезапным напором более низкого, но физически сильного Пло, сделал два шага назад, чтобы повалиться спиной на услужливо подставившуюся под двух джедаев кровать. Ещё через мгновение наутолан оказался без штанов, снятых с него одним едва заметным движением руки мастера Куна.</p><p>Придавив Кита своим телом, Пло неспешно скользнул ладонью вверх, зарываясь под огромное количество головных отростков, и аккуратно, но ощутимо провёл кончиками когтей по крайне чувствительному основанию одного из них. Фисто громко задышал и неразборчиво пробормотал какое-то ругательство.</p><p>Кел-дор, пару раз обведя основание выбранного лекку, вдруг крепко сжал ладонь вокруг него, а затем нежно и медленно провёл по нему вниз, надавливая на какие-то особые точки и резко ускоряясь на кончике, потирая его между двумя пальцами. Наутолан не выдержал и застонал, запрокидывая голову.</p><p>Массовая культура сексуализировала лекку тви’леков — но на самом деле, лекку других рас, таких как тогруты или те же наутоланы, тоже были ничуть не менее эрогенной зоной при должном внимании к ним, хотя знали об этом далеко не все.</p><p>Мастер Кун не зря как-то уговорил мастера Джокасту предоставить ему неограниченный доступ к компьютерам библиотеки в любое время суток. После нескольких ночных сеансов ГолоНета с запросами по ключам «наутоланы», «анатомия» и «физическое удовольствие», Пло, наверное, оказался самым сведущим существом в Храме по вопросом сексуального удовлетворения представителей водного народа — но эта тайна, как и многие другие, должна была остаться известной только ему самому. Ну и ещё и Киту, который, очевидно, прекрасно понимал, откуда его кел-дорский любовник черпает свои знания, хотя сейчас, когда джедай уверенно взялся за шестой по счёту лекку наутолана, тому вряд ли было дело до того, где именно он набрался своих умений.</p><p>— Пло… — после десятого головного отростка, руки Кита взметнулись вверх, расстёгивая ремень, скрепляющий кел-дорские одежды, распахивая исподнюю тунику и обвиваясь вокруг талии джедая, вжимая его крепче в свой пах, где было нестерпимо горячо. — Пло… Не могу больше… Ты мне нужен… Там…</p><p>Из-под полуопущенных век глаза наутолана влажно блестели — возбуждение было настолько ошеломляюще-сильным, что в уголках собрались капельки слёз, которые он поспешно сморгнул.</p><p>— Пожалуйста…</p><p>Пло мягко высвободился из-под его объятий, смахнув тыльной стороной ладони мокрые дорожки с его щёк.</p><p>— Тихо, тихо, сейчас. Все будет, Sar-ang-h'anen, Hwar'io-han Joh-nao-ya…</p><p>Кит тоненько согласно вздохнул, выгибая спину и пытаясь получше устроиться на вдруг ставшей такой неудобной кровати. Кел-дорский язык, на который Пло переходил всякий раз, когда слова на общегале путались и разбегались прочь, не складываясь в осмысленные предложения, звучал успокаивающе, чувственно, расслабляя напряжённое сознание. Мастер Фисто никогда не пытался изучать язык Дорина, в отличии от маленькой Асоки, которая часто болтала с Пло на его родном наречии, и её радостное «Koh-too-ya!» всякий раз звонко разносилось по всему Храму. Но значение тех слов, которые шептал кел-дор ему сейчас, он понимал и без перевода — их страстной, обещающей окраски было достаточно.</p><p>Кел-дор, хоть и пытался звучать спокойно, на деле тоже едва сохранял остатки самоконтроля. Он отклонился назад, коленом заставляя Фисто раздвинуть ноги шире, и устроился между ними, положив наконец руку на уже давно истекающий прозрачной смазкой ствол наутолана. Пло слегка, на пробу, прошёлся пальцами от узкой вытянутой головки до уплотнённого основания, размазывая обильно выделяющийся секрет вдоль всей длины. Фисто скомканно выдохнул, приподнимая таз навстречу этому касанию.</p><p>— Ещё чуть-чуть, Кит, совсем чуть-чуть, — уговаривающе произнёс Пло, сжимая плотнее и грубо проводя ладонью вниз-вверх, от себя, второй рукой мягко поглаживая низ живота. Наутолан закусил губу, вытянулся в струнку, напрягая мышцы — и в этот момент кел-дор надавил на его живот чуть сильнее. Из-под раньше едва заметного бугорка над эрегированным членом вывернулся ещё один отросток, меньше и тоньше, обвиваясь вокруг основания основного органа. Фисто выдохнул с явным облегчением, когда тот занял своё место, и скрестил ноги за спиной Пло, слегка подталкивая кел-дора ближе к своему паху.</p><p>Из-за того, что наутоланы раньше, до войны за территорию с ансельмами, жили полностью под водой, строение их репродуктивных органов ещё не успело до конца адаптироваться к новым условиям после массовых миграций водных жителей в более сухие окружения. Именно поэтому, хотя сейчас им уже не нужна была вода, чтобы спариваться, второй придаток полового члена у наутоланов-мужчин всё ещё оставался функционирующим — в условиях бесконечных океанов и сильных течений Гли-Ансельма он должен был бы помогать фиксации партнёра в одном положении после климакса, чтобы не потерять драгоценное семя.</p><p>Однако, Кит предпочитал оставаться принимающим партнером, позволяя Пло вести, и поэтому он не мог сказать, как именно эта особенность работала бы в их случае. С другой стороны, после нескольких экспериментов, кел-дор вдруг обнаружил, что определённые поглаживания маленького отростка приносили Фисто даже больший кайф, чем манипуляции с его головными лекку — а доставлять Киту удовольствие было ещё одним из любимых занятий мастера Куна.</p><p>— Подставь руку, — попросил Пло, не глядя ныряя рукой в верхний ящик тумбочки и нашаривая там заветный тюбик.</p><p>Кит покорно протянул ладонь, смотря как кел-дор выдавливает густой гель на его пальцы. Из-за когтей Пло не мог разработать партнера сам, боясь сильно поранить любовника в процессе — и поэтому зеленокожему экзоту приходилось брать эту роль на себя, пока Пло избавлялся от оставшейся одежды, не колеблясь скидывая её на пол.</p><p>Кел-дор, конечно, любил порядок, но потребность сложить штаны и тунику аккуратно полностью меркла перед беззастенчиво распростёртой перед ним обнаженной фигурой наутолана, который сейчас, совершенно не стесняясь своих прерывистых громких стонов и всхлипов, приподнимал бедра, насаживаясь на свои собственные пальцы и косясь одним ехидным глазом на рассматривающего его поджарое тело джедая.</p><p>— Gmah'na, Sar-ang-h'anen, — тяжело прошептал кел-дор, — Nah-agye-soo, Ha-az-acka, Ichoo.</p><p>Фисто кивнул и убрал руки, заводя их за голову и сцепляя в замок. Ещё одним из любимых занятий мастера Фисто было подчиняться Пло. Когда интонации кел-дора сменялись с ласковых на властные, утверждающие, наутолан чувствовал, как его разум плывет, практически оргазмируя от одного этого такого непривычного, но такого бросающего в сладкий предвкушающий трепет тона.</p><p>Пло твёрдо сжал правую руку на бедре Кита, а второй снова обхватил его член, собирая всё ещё сочащуюся смазку и покрывая ею собственный орган. Анатомия кел-доров, наверное, была чуть больше похожа на привычную гуманоидную, чем та у наутоланов, однако, вместе с тем кирпично-оранжевый, слегка темнее, чем остальное тело, ствол, был несколько длиннее людского, и заметно уже в обхвате, даже не смотря на явное увеличение размеров в возбужденном состоянии.</p><p>— Am'en!</p><p>С этим коротким восклицанием, кел-дор одним рывком подался вперёд, погружаясь в податливое тело любовника почти наполовину. Фисто вскрикнул, плотные, скользкие от геля и смазки стенки конвульсивно сжались вокруг чужого члена, сразу стало горячо и тесно. Пло глубоко вздохнул, поглаживая напряженный орган наутолана свободной рукой и ослабляя хватку на его бедре, вместо этого опираясь ладонью о кровать.</p><p>Дав Киту несколько минут, чтобы привыкнуть к новым ощущениям, кел-дор снова повёл тазом вперёд, на этот раз уже не так сильно, медленно и неторопливо проталкиваясь глубже, до тех пор, пока не вошел полностью. После этого он замер, даже совершенно перестав моргать, не прекращая только размеренных фрикций с членом Кита. Грудь наутолана вздымалась и опадала в такт частому дыханию — казалось, будто несмотря на наличие у выходцев с Гли-Ансельма сразу нескольких сердец, они все едва справлялись с задачей сохранять нормальный ритм, — но в остальном он тоже остался недвижим.</p><p>Пло и Кит смотрели друг на друга — не отрываясь, пристально, словно каждый из них увидел своего любовника впервые. В момент физического единения происходило и слияние духовное, — и через Силу, не прикрытые ничем, чувства обоих сияли ослепительно ярко. Настолько, что требовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть. Время гораздо большее, чем то, которое уходило на привыкание тела Кита к обжигающему ощущению Пло внутри себя.</p><p>Наверное, именно поэтому джедаи редко вступали в сексуальные связи, даже если в Кодексе и не было прямого запрета на занятия любовью. Но Кодекс запрещал привязанности — а привязанности не могли не рождаться, когда ментальные щиты неизбежно трескались от количества переполняющих чувств. Сознание джедая не только раскрывалось само по себе на пике духовного напряжения, усиленного вдобавок физическим возбуждением, но ещё и принимало в себя эмоции партнера, буквально поглощая их и жадно наслаждаясь каждой тёплой вспышкой, впитывая все малейшие проблески, от простой вежливой симпатии до крышесносящей любви. Не секс запрещался Кодексом — а именно это опасное состояние, которое делало чувствительного к Силе настолько уязвимым и беззащитным во время такого мощного ментального взрыва, что он становился лёгкой жертвой для каждого, кто этого хотел.</p><p>Но Пло и Кит на то и были оба джедаями, чтобы не только понимать суть запретов Кодекса, но и знать, что именно такого желанного было в его запретах. Любимым занятием обоих мастеров было изучать грани возможностей Силы — и своих тел, мечтая, что однажды их открытия помогут обратить те эмоции, которые Кодекс преподносил джедаям как слабость, в их преимущество. И, наверное, позволят больше не прятать свои чувства, страшась каждого брошенного в их сторону неоднозначного взгляда.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, — одними губами прошептал Кит, кончиками пальцев касаясь виска кел-дора.</p><p>— Naren Xin-el Sar-ang-heo, — эхом отозвался Пло, не разрывая зрительного контакта, и слегка двинулся назад, чтобы снова тяжело толкнуться пахом в разведённые бедра.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(!) Кел-дорский язык — авторские домыслы, кроме "Koh-too-ya!", канонного кел-дорского приветствия. </p><p>"Sar-ang-h'anen" — "возлюбленный" на кел-дорском, остальное не поясняется целенаправленно, потому что по авторской задумке так надо.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>